We are animals
by lovelylove2016
Summary: Minerva McGonagall décide d'accueillir des élèves venant d'une école étrangère. Venez découvrir leurs arrivé et leurs vie dans ce grand château. Et venez découvrir leur secret qu'ils ont décider de ne révéler à personne à cause des préjuger et du passé des sorciers d'Angleterre...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Serverus Rogue avait pris la place vacante de directeur de Poudlard. Aux mains de Voldemort, l'Angleterre et Poudlard vécurent des moments difficiles. Disparition sur disparition, mort inexpliqué et torture avaient été faite à de bien nombreuses personnes ; moldus comme sorciers. Mais au moment où le pays était en plus grande détresse, Harry Potter était à la recherche du seul moyen pour vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres : détruire les horcruxes que Voldemort avait créé.

La guerre arriva et les morts se firent plus nombreuses. Des familles furent détruites, des amitiés se sont effondrées. Et même si les combattants étaient contents de la mort de Voldemort, la tristesse était bien plus présente. Après avoir enterré les corps, les sorciers se mobilisèrent pour reconstruire Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, 19 ans après la réouverture de Poudlard, les condamnations données aux partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom et le vote d'un nouveau ministre, Minerva McGonagall allait faire une chose que Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de faire. Soit accueillir des élèves d'une école étrangère. Cette école avait été un choix de l'ancien directeur et la nouvelle directrice ne savait pas où elle était ni ne savait ce qu'il y étudiait. Albus était plutôt imprévisible aussi ne savait-elle pas à quoi s'attendre.

Minerva était à son bureau en train d'écrire une lettre pour le directeur de l'autre école :

"Cher Directeur Owl,

Je me nomme Minerva McGonagall et je suis la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'Albus Dumbledore est mort il y a vingt ans. Je n'ai su que vous vous connaissiez lorsque j'ai trouvé vos correspondances.

Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait laissé une lettre m'expliquant qu'il aurait voulu faire un échange scolaire avec votre école et que vous étiez déjà informé de cela. Aussi je vous envoie cette lettre afin de savoir si nous pouvions effectuer cet échange. Bien sûr cet échange ce ferai sur un cadre tout à fait éducatif. Vos élèves et mes élèves pourront ainsi apprendre d'une autre école et maximiser l'amitié entre nos deux écoles.

En espérant que vous accepterez. Cordialement,

Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard"

La lettre cachetée, Minerva l'attacha à la patte d'une des chouettes de Poudlard qui s'envola par la suite par la fenêtre du bureau.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que la directrice de Poudlard attendait la réponse à sa lettre mais seul la chouette était revenu et sans de réponse. La femme commença alors à désespérer. Ce n'est au bout que de trois semaines qu'elle reçut sa réponse.

Le matin de la fin de la troisième semaine, elle entendit un bruit à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, un grand aigle entra et se posa sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. Il tenait dans son bec une lettre qu'il laissa tomber sur le bureau. La femme approcha et pris la lettre avant de l'ouvrir.

"Chère professeur McGonagall,

Je serai ravi de faire cet échange scolaire avec vous. Malheureusement contrairement à vous, nos élèves ne vivent pas dans l'enceinte de l'école. Aussi devons-nous d'abord nous préparez pour savoir si des familles accepteraient d'accueil vos jeunes sorciers et sorcières.

Pendant ce temps, vu que vous ne nous connaissez pas, je vous propose d'accueillir six de mes élèves (il est plus facile de laisser partir les enfants des familles que de les accueillir pour nous). Si ce premier échange se passe bien alors je verrais si nous pouvons les continuer de temps à autre.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Directeur Owl"

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard prit un parchemin et écrivit une réponse positive pour cette année scolaire qui arrivait. Elle écrivit quelques indication pour que les élèves de l'école voisines puisse arriver à Poudlard puis une fois cachetée, elle donna la lettre à l'aigle qui s'envola immédiatement après. Il ne restait plus qu'à prévenir le ministère de la magie et les parents d'élèves et tout serai enfin près à accueillir les étrangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je remercie syblove75 pour sa review ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Les parents accompagnaient leurs enfants sur la voix 9 3/4. Certains retournaient dans à Poudlard tandis que d'autre y allait pour la première fois. Après un dernière au revoir à leurs parents, James et Albus Potter montèrent dans le train. L'ainé des Potter alla retrouver ses amis laissant son frère seul qui parti à la recherche d'un compartiment. James retrouva ses amis au bout de quelques minutes. Ils étaient dans un compartiment se trouvant juste à côté de celui d'autres élèves de Poudlard de leurs âges. Lorsque le fils Potter passa devant, il ne les reconnu pas. Les élèves de Poudlard même nombreux connaissaient au moins ceux de leur année. Il s'arrêta et il les regarda longuement. Assis sur les banquettes, il y avait six nouveaux élèves; sur la droite, il y avait trois fille et sur la gauche, trois garçon. Soudain, la fille se trouvant le plus près de la fenêtre tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune homme avait l'impression que l'inconnue le sondait. Jamais il n'avait vu ça ! Elle avait un visage rond et légèrement allongé, des lèvres roses ni trop fine ni trop pulpeuse, son nez était fin mais cella allait bien avec son visage. Néanmoins, elle avait des yeux assez étrange; il était d'un vert tirant énormément sur le jaune ce qui rendait son regard sauvage comme celui d'un prédateur. des cheveux noirs et légèrement ondulé encadrait son visage ce qui la rendait encore plus sauvage et rebelle.

Alors qu'ils continuait à se fixé, le garçon se trouvant en face de la fille parla à celle-ci. Elle lui répondit sans détourner son regard et le jeune homme regarda dans la direction du visage de son amie. Observé par deux regard, James détourna son regard et rentra dans le compartiment de ses amis. Ses amis John Miller et Kévin Mayers étaient en train de jouer à la bataille explosive. Avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il partageait tout même s'il avait des petits secrets qu'il ne leur révélait pas. En l'entendant rentrer, les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers James et John parla en premier :

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est ce que tu faisait ?

\- Rien d'important. Vous savez qui sont les six élèves dans le compartiment d'à côté ? Je ne les avait encore jamais vu.

\- Surement des première années. répondit Kévin

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'à notre âge on est en première année. ria James

\- Quoi !? Ils ont notre âge ?

\- De ce que j'ai vu oui. C'est pour ça que je vous demande car je trouvait que c'était étrange

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange ! Je me demande si il n'y a pas quelque chose derrière tout ça ? dit John

\- Mon père m'a dit qu'un évènement très spécial allait ce passer à Poudlard c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils sont présent ! leurs apprit Mya en entrant dans le compartiment.

Mya était une jeune sorcière de Serdaigle. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et lisses coupés au carré, ses yeux brun était caché derrière des lunettes de vue. Elle était studieuse et elle cherchait à devenir la plus grande magico-mage de tout l'Angleterre. Son père était un sorciers nés-moldu tandis que ça mère était moldu. La petite famille de Mya vivait dans le village se situant pas très loin de la maison des Weasley. Aussi James la connaissait déjà avant leurs entré à l'école des sorciers.

\- Tu penses qu'ils font partit de l'évènement ? demanda Kévin

\- Oui bien sûr ! Ils ont notre âge et on ne les à jamais vu dans notre promotion ça parait évident non ?

\- Oui tu as raison. Mais c'est étrange que mon père ne m'en ai pas informer ! Il est quand même le chef des aurors. dit James déçu par l'attitude de son père

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange. confirma Mya

\- C'était peut-être pour te faire la surprise ? Proposa John

Soudain il tournèrent la tête vers une fille qui les regardais. Elle avait les yeux jaune avec les pupilles en fente comme les serpents. Elle avait de long cheveux lisse et d'un brun verdâtre qu'il trouvèrent plus qu'étrange. La jeune femme les toisait d'un regard que James jugea mauvais. La fille les regarda longtemps et au moment ou elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, des frissons parcourus l'échine des jeunes sorciers et de la jeune sorcière.

\- Vipérina tu viens ? fit une voix


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

\- Vipérina tu viens ? fit une voix

Le prénommé Vipérina tourna son regard dans la direction de la voix et dit d'une voix sifflante :

\- J'arrive

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers les quatre sorciers et parti. Le silence resta palpable dans le compartiment. Personne n'osait bouger ou parler de peur qu'elle ne revienne d'un seul coup. Après de longues secondes de silence, Kévin qui avait retenu sa respiration soupira lourdement. John se laissa tomber sur la banquette soulagé de ne plus le regard de l'inconnue pointé sur lui. James ne bougea pas tandis que Mya frottait ses bras énergiquement en disant :

\- S'il y a un événement jesperej'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi effrayant qu'elle ! Elle est tellement froide avec son regard de tueuse !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est effrayante, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver seul avec elle. frissonna Kévin.

\- Elle me fait penser à un serpent. fit James d'une voix neutre.

\- Tu veut parler de ses yeux. C'est vrai que se sont des yeux de serpent. Et son nom Vipérina... fit remarquer Mya.

\- Son nom donne vipère c'est encore plus effrayant. affirma John

Les élèves de Poudlard se regardèrent puis ils ne dirent plus rien. La dame au chariot plein de bonbons arriva au bout de quelques minutes et ils décidèrent d'acheter des friandises pour se remettre d'aplomb. Alors qu'ils achetaient des friandises, James remarqua que la porte du compartiment où les six étranges élèves se trouvaient était ouverte. Normalement, les élèves sortaient de leur compartiment à l'approche de la vieille dame même les premières années sortaient. Ce qu'il trouva encore plus étrange. La femme s'approcha de la porte et leurs demanda :

\- Vous ne voulez pas un petit quelque chose les enfants ?

\- Non merci madame. répondit une voix plutôt grave mais qui était douce quand même

\- Comme vous voudrez mais j'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous ne le regretterons pas

La dame continua sa tournée et les six élèves retournèrent dans leurs silence. Puis James entendit la voix de la prénommé Vipérina :

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils me regardaient de cette façon. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très sympathique

\- Ils ne te connaissent pas c'est normal. lui répondit la voix grave. On te pense froide alors que tu es chaude comme les serpents

\- Oui je sais mais quand même. fit-elle d'une voix boudeuse

\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même. fit une douce voix d'ange

\- Bien sur que non Fanny ! Je ne pleure pas moi

\- Je sais bien c'est pour te taquiner

James fronça les sourcils ce disant que juger une personne par son regard était peu être une mauvaise idée. Il retrourna dans son compartiment et avec ses amis, ils commencèrent à parler de leur vacances d'été. Quelques minutes plus tard, le compartiment souvrit sur Teddy Lupin.

\- Salut James ! Tu sais qui j'ai vu ?

\- Salut Teddy, non qui à part Victoire

\- Scorpius Malefoy, le fils de Drago Malefoy et devine avec qui il était.

\- Qui ?

\- Avec ton frère

\- Albus ? Mais c'est impossible. Même si nos parents on tourner la page, il ne s'apprécie pas pour autant !

\- Et pourtant je les ai vu ! Affirma le jeune Lupin. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre !

\- Mouai, mais quand il ne seront pas dans la même maison tu vas voir il ne vont plus s'entendre si bien que ça.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter, un voix se fit entendre. Elle était douce et rassurante. Les sorciers présents dans le compartiments tournèrent la tête et là, ils virent une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair mi-long et aux yeux aussi vert que la forêt. Elle était à l'entrée du compartiment et elle se tenait les mains dans le dos tout en se dandinant sur place et en regardant ses chaussures.

\- Excusez-moi mais j-je ne connais pas le train et j'ai besoin d'aller au toilette. Et comme vous connaissez le Poudlard Expresse je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'aider. elle rougit et les jeunes sorciers virent qu'elle avait les larmes au yeux.

Mya se leva et dit :

-Je vais te les montrez suit moi. Au faite je m'appelle Mya, Mya Williams et toi ?

\- Ayala... je me nomme Ayala; ça désigne la biche en juif

* * *

 **Pour que vous en sachiez plus, je voulais utiliser un prénom plutôt mignon pour la timide Ayala. Et il c'est avéré que Ayala allait très bien avec la personnalité de celle-ci.**

 **Quand à Vipérina je trouvait ce prénom plutôt bien. On peut penser que les serpents sont froid avec leurs écailles mais en réalité ils sont chaud tout comme Vipérina; elle parait froide à l'extérieur mais quand on la connais bien, on remarque qu'elle est chaleureuse.**

 **Je vous donnerait des explications pour chaque prénom que j'utiliserais pour les six nouveaux élèves. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !**


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse au commentaire :

Invité : C'est à voir ! :D

Ange : Je vais y réfléchir. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Mya essaya de parler avec Ayala lorsqu'elle l'accompagna jusqu'au toilette ; mais celle-ci était très réservée et parlait très peu. Finalement Mya arrêta de parler seul et le trajet se fit dans le silence. Elle qui pensait qu'elle aurait pu en apprendre plus sur les six nouvelles personnes, elle s'était bien trompé. Sur le chemin du retour, les deux jeunes filles ne discutèrent pas plus que sur l'aller.

Alors qu'elle marchait, un jeune homme sortit d'un seul coup d'un compartiment et il bouscula la jeune sorcière de Serdaigle. Elle tomba au sol et le sorcier l'aida à se relever en s'excusant puis il partit. Mya déboussolé allait reprendre sa route quand elle fit une grimace. Elle se baissa et pris sa cheville droite dans ses mains pour la massé. Ayala parla alors pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet :

\- Est ce que ça vas ?

\- Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville en tombant.

\- Attends je vais regarder ça.

La jeune fille retira la chaussure de la sorcière et examina la cheville. Après un moment, elle sorti de sa poche un ruban puis elle le mit autour de la cheville pour en faire un bandage. Après l'avoir attacher, elle se releva et dit à Mya :

\- Ce n'est bien de grave ça passera mais en attendant je t'ai fait un bandage pour que tu aies moins mal.

\- D'accord merci

Ayala sourit et aida ensuite la jeune sorcière à se relever. Elles reprirent leur marche tout en discutant tranquillement.

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

\- Chez moi mes parents sont médecin du coup c'est facile.

\- Vraiment ! Et tu as envie de devenir médicomage ?

\- Là d'où je viens on dit guérisseur et non médicomage et 'est vrai que j'aimerai beaucoup. Aidez les personnes qui en ont besoins est quelques choses que je veux continuer même après mes études; alors si je peux le faire en les guérissant...

\- Au fait d'où est ce que tu viens ?

\- Euh... je crois que tu ne connais pas. En fait personne ne connais c'est un peu perdu.

\- Ah ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans le train pour Poudlard ?

\- Parce que j'ai été choisie parmi beaucoup d'élève. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur Poudlard ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Elles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à leur compartiment où elles se séparèrent pour retrouver leur amis respectif. En rentrant dans son compartiment, Mya fut assaillit de questions. Elle répondit comme elle le pouvait mais elle ne savait que très peu de chose sur les nouveaux élèves. Alors James, Kévin et John commencèrent à faire des hypothèses.

\- Ils ont peut-être été virés de leur ancienne école, essaya John.

\- Ayala est bien trop gentil pour avoir été virée, contra Mya.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'elle te fait croire.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise.

Pendant ce temps, Ayala raconta ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'école des sorciers à ces amis. Ils ne connaissaient rien d'elle mais une fois fini, ils essayèrent de savoir dans quelles maison de Poudlard ils allaient être répartit. Même si ils avaient tous du mal à savoir; les cinq amis d'Ayala étaient sûr qu'elle serait répartit dans la maison de Poufsouffle.


	5. Chapter 5

Après un long moment d'absence, je mets enfin en ligne le chapitre 4 de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et si vous avez la moindre question n'hésiter surtout pas à me les poser; je répondrai avec joie. Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire cette suite ! :)

* * *

 **C **hapitre 4 :****

Le Poudlard Express arriva en gare et tous les élèves descendirent des wagons dans leurs uniformes. Le garde-chasse appela les élèves de première année et il les emmena vers le lac où ils montèrent dans des barques. Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves se dirigèrent vers les diligences qui les conduisirent vers l'école des sorciers. Les six nouveaux élèves n'avaient pas l'uniforme de Poudlard mais dans celui de leur école, soit des habits de tout les jours. Ils restèrent dans la gare ne sachant où aller. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, un professeur arriva afin de les emmener au château. Ils montèrent dans une diligence qui partît en direction de Poudlard.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, tous les autres élèves étaient déjà dans la grande salle. La répartition des premières années venait d'être terminée. Les six étrangers entrèrent dans la salle et lorsqu'ils furent devant l'estrade où les professeurs de l'école se tenaient; la directrice McGonagall se leva. Les élèves arrêtèrent de parler et la directrice commença à parler :

\- Cette année, nous accueillons des élèves d'une autre école. Ils seront répartis entre les quatre maisons et vivrons à Poudlard durant l'année entière. Maintenant nous allons passer à leur répartition.

La directrice se rassit sur sa chaise alors Neville Londubat le nouveau sous-directeur se leva. Il partit chercher le tabouret et le Choixpeau magique ainsi qu'un parchemin puis il revint. Le professeur de botanique posa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret puis il dit à l'attention des six élèves :

\- Je vais vous appeler par votre nom un à un. Vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Ainsi il vous répartira dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Puis il appela le premier élève de l'échange :

\- Artus

Un garçon grand et musclé sorti du groupe d'amis. Il avait les cheveux courts bruns et des yeux marron. Une fois assit sur le tabouret, Neville posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Après quelques instants, le chapeau magique s'écria haut et fort :

\- Griffondor !

Aussitôt, les rouges et ors applaudirent la venue de cet étranger. Artus s'installa avec ses nouveaux camarades en souriant puis il fit un signe à ses amis qui attendaient leur tour. Le sous-directeur appela l'élève suivant :

\- Ayala

La jeune fille aux cheveux lisse châtain mi-long et aux grands yeux verts forêt s'approcha du tabouret avec appréhension. Pour le Choixpeau, se fut rapide de lui choisir une maison. Avant même qu'il soit posé sur sa tête, il s'exclama bien fort :

\- Poufsouffle !

La table des Poufsouffles éclata en applaudissement en sachant qu'une nouvelle élève venant d'une autre école allait dans leur maison. Toujours ravi de se faire des nouveaux amis, les jaunes et noirs avaient vraiment hâte de pouvoir lui parler. Ayala marcha jusqu'à la table en rougissant et regardant ses pieds. Ce fut au tour d'un autre élève de se faire appeler:

\- Inali, appela le professeur de botanique.

Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés, Inali s'approcha et s'assit sur le tabouret. Pendant que le choixpeau lui choisissait une maison, elle observait la grande salle de ses yeux vert-jaune. Elle croisa momentanément le regard de James Potter mais elle le détourna rapidement lorsque le vieux chapeau cria :

\- Serpentard !

Inali avança vers la table des Serpentards qui l'accueillaient avec plaisir. Une fois assise, elle disa bonjour à ses nouveaux camarades puis fit un signe de la main à Ayala et Artus qui la saluait depuis leur table respective. Trois élèves venaient déjà d'être répartit puis ce fut au tour du quatrième :

-Tzufit

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir avec des mèches améthyste sortie du groupe bien diminuer depuis leurs arrivés. Il s'avança vers la chaise avec un grand sourire quand il s'assit, se fut avec joie. Un grand sourire illumina son visage quand le choixpeau prononça une voix forte :

\- Griffondor !

Tout de suite après, il alla se mettre à côté d'Artus qui lui donna un coup sur l'épaule en rigolant avec son ami. Ensuite, ils se reconcentrèrent sur la répartition de leur deux amies. Neville appela enfin l'avant dernier nouveaux.

-Vipérina

En entendant son nom les élèves furent surpris. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que quelqu'un aurait pu avoir le nom d'un serpent. Seul les Serpentards étaient content de ce prénom; et ils pensaient qu'elle ferait partit de la maison de Serpentard. Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, longs et lisses se fit répartir à Poufsouffle. Elle fut applaudit par les élèves de la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle mais avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'ils avaient eu pour Ayala. Quant aux Serpentards, ils ne furent pas très heureux qu'elle ne soit pas dans leur maison.

Le dernier élève fut enfin appelé. Il avait les cheveux blancs avec des mèches noirs, ses yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur. L'œil de droite était blanc et celui de gauche était noir. Son prénom était Yang. Dès que le chapeau fut sur sa tête, il s'écria :

\- Serdaigle !

Les Serdaigles étaient vraiment heureux de son arrivé car depuis le début de cette répartition, aucuns des correspondants n'avait rejoint la maison des studieux et créatifs. Yang s'assit avec les bleus et bronzes avec une immense joie parce qu'en étant un grand fan de lectures, il se sentait parfaitement à sa place avec ses nouveaux camarades de classes.

Les six élèves venu de l'école étrangère étaient enfin répartit, la directrice Minerva McGonagall se leva pendant que Neville rangeais le choixpeau et le tabouret.

\- Maintenant que la répartition est finie, je vous laisse manger.

Les plats préparés par les elfes de maison apparurent sur les tables et les élèves se mirent à se servirent avec gourmandise. Artus, Ayala, Inali, Tzufit, Vipérina et Yang se servirent aussi. Artus, Vipérina et Inali choisir différent types de viandes et peu de légumes; tandis que Tzufit, Ayala et Yang choisir des légumes. Yang pris un morceau de viande mais pas plus. Pendant ce repas, ils purent faire connaissance avec leurs nouveaux condisciples.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Artus et Tzufit étaient tous deux attablé avec leurs nouveaux camarades de Griffondor. James les regardais du coin de l'œil se méfiant d'eux. Lorsque Neville les avaient appelé chacun leur tour, le jeune sorcier avait parfaitement remarqué qu'aucun nom de famille n'avait été prononcé. Comment est-ce que des personnes pouvaient bien avoir des prénoms mais aucun nom de famille ? Même les orphelins ont des noms de familles ! Tout cela intriguait le fils d'Harry Potter et il l'avait fait savoir à ses deux amis. Ceux-ci ne l'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que James leur dise.

Le repas continua dans la bonne ambiance. Les deux amis faisaient connaissance et ils trouvèrent facilement leur place parmi les Griffondor. Les questions des curieux étaient cependant la seul note négative à leur arrivés dans l'école des sorciers.

\- Dans quel école étiez-vous avant ? demande une première année sang mêlé.

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas. répondit Tzufit

\- Elle était sorcière au moins !? demanda un élève au sang pur.

\- On peut dire ça. répondit Artus avec méfiance.

\- Vous avez quel âge ? demanda la préfète de la maison.

\- 22... Commença Tzufit sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait

\- 12 ans comme tous les autres. répliqua rapidement Artus en même temps qu'il écrasait le pied de son ami.

\- Vous allez donc être en seconde année. dit joyeusement Victoire Weasley sans avoir remarqué la grimace de douleur de Tzufit. Tout comme mon cousin James.

Les deux sourires puis continuèrent de manger en silence ; ne répondant que de temps à autres aux questions. Le repas finit, Victoire leur proposa de leur montrer la salle commune des Griffondor et leur dortoirs ; ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Elle les mena dans un dédale de couloir avant d'arriver devant la peinture d'une grosse dame en rose. Celle-ci leur dit :

\- Le mot de passe.

\- Manticore

Le tableau pivota et les laissa passer. Ils entrèrent alors tous les trois dans une grande pièce chaleureuse tout de rouge et or. De vieux fauteuils rouges entouraient la cheminée où un feu de bois ronflait et réchauffait la pièce. Le préfet montra aux deux nouveaux leur dortoir. Dans le dortoir, James et ses amis étaient déjà en train de ranger leur affaire. Deux lits étaient présents et la pièce avait été agrandie pour la venue des élèves étrangers. Artus pris le lit qui était à côté de James et Tzufit pris celui à côté. Ils s'installèrent rapidement puis parlèrent tranquillement de leur première impression sur le château

\- Il est très grand et impressionnant je trouve. Pas toi Artus ?

\- Si mais je me demande comment sont les professeurs ici.

\- Oui, mais tu sais j'aurais aimé rencontrer les professeurs dont nous avait parlé le directeur Owl pendant les cours d'histoire.

\- En particulier le Remus Lupin n'est-ce pas ? demanda Artus en riant.

\- Oui en particulier celui-là, ria à son tour Tzufit.

En entendant le nom de Remus Lupin, James se tendit et contracta la mâchoire. Ses pensées allèrent directement vers Teddy Lupin, le filleul de son père qui est aussi son cousin de cœur. Comment ces deux étrangers pouvaient parler d'un sorcier aussi respectable de la sorte se demandait-il. Il les fixa pendant un moment et il avait presque envi d'envoyer une lettre à son père pour lui parler de l'affront qui venait d'être fait à l'ancien professeur de son père. Il espérait aussi que son cousin de cœur n'entende jamais ce qu'il vient d'entendre de peur que la colère l'emporte ou qu'il ne soit blessé. Il continua d'écouter encore afin de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien entendre de plus venant de la part des nouveaux.

\- On aura qui comme professeur de potion ? demanda Tzufit.

\- Le professeur Slughorn qui remplace depuis 21ans le professeur Serverus Rogue.

\- Ah oui ! Albus Dumbledore lui avait demandé après avoir mis Serverus Rogue en tant que professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal et que celui-ci ne le tue pour protéger Dargo Malefoy. Parce que la mère de Drago lui avait fait passer un serment inviolable par ce que Voldemort avait fait de son fils un mangemort et lui avait demandé de tuer le directeur de cette école.

\- C'est exact. Artus se mis à rire en s'exclamant, pour une fois que tu suis les cours !

Tzufit lui envoya son cousin dans la tête en répondant tout en riant :

\- Je suis les cours contrairement à ce que tu penses ! C'est juste que je ne les retienne pas ! Et puis ce cours était de plus intéressant à mes yeux. Depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs.

\- Tu exagères un peu, continua son ami qui ne cessait de rire.

James était encore plus tend que tout à l'heure et ses amis étaient aussi très tendu. Comment et pourquoi Tzufit et Artus connaissaient l'histoire des sorciers en Angleterre ? Pourquoi prononçait-il les noms des plus grands sorciers et héros des sorciers ? Et surtout comment faisait-il pour réussir à prononcer un nom qui était encore crains dans le monde de la magie ? James fit un mouvement pour aller voir les deux compères mais ses amis le retenèrent.

\- Tu devrais attendre encore, peut-être qu'ils ont une explication. Et... Peut-être que si un professeur les entends ils seront punis, dit John.

\- Ils parlent quand même de personne comme si de rien était. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que les anciens élèves ont vécu ici. Ils ne savent pas la terreur que ça a été pendant les années du retour des ténèbres, commença à s'emporté James.

\- On le sait bien et on ne te le reproche pas mais il ne faudrait pas qu'on se bat avec eux sinon c'est nous qui nous ferons coller et je n'ai pas spécialement envi de faire les corvées de Rusard.

\- Oui, maugréa l'ainée des enfants Potter.

\- Kévin a raison ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de finir collé !

Artus regardait et écoutait la conversation des trois sorciers. Son amis avait aussi entendu mais un peu moins bien. D'un signe de tête assez d'accord, ils se levèrent dans un seul mouvement et sortirent du dortoir sous l'œil attentif de James.


End file.
